


Spank

by Minne_My



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Praise Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: A bit of kink does a bit of good





	Spank

Bernie didn't consider herself a kinky sort of person. She'd lived her entire married life not knowing that she'd harboured any intention of liking, say, a hair pull, on occasion. Evenings were occasions, weren't they? She really had no idea what liking it even meant. Did that mean anything? No doubt Freud would have something to say about it but she didn't care to know.

She did, however, perhaps have an explanation for the spanking. It wasn't something she'd told anyone because it had never seemed relevant. If Marcus had tried it, she would have told him not to be an idiot. Both of them would have felt rather silly. But with Serena, any desire could be confessed and indulged in. The first time she'd slapped her in the heat of the moment, Bernie hadn't enjoyed it. Serena apologised for getting carried away.

'Just, not like that' explained Bernie.

'How?'

Bernie didn't know. She seemed confused. Serena gave it some thought and didn't broach the topic again for another week. She was trying to figure out what made Bernie tick. She struck gold at Jason and Greta's wedding party when they were slow dancing to some sappy song about being perfect. What a load of cobblers, they both agreed on that at least. Nobody was perfect. They thought it was a crap song.

Serena had murmured very softly into her ear 'when we get home, Major, maybe you'll be a good girl for me and I can…'

She never got any further as Bernie's grip around her waist tightened and she gave a shuddering breath, almost loud enough for everyone else to hear.

'Steady on Major' Serena soothed, realisation light bulbing in her head. There did exist a way for spanking to happen and she had just discovered it. The Major wanted approval and there was no one better to give it to her than Serena.

A rather pink pair of cheeks was the result when they finally got away and Bernie had sunk down into the pillows, sighing with contentment as Serena fished the ice cubes out from her glass of whiskey and liberally applied them. Not too hard, not too soft. Just right. Serena had lulled her into relaxation with one of those lovely massages and then shocked her with a few well timed slaps, enough to catch her breath but not overwhelm her. Her vocal response was louder than she'd realised she would be. Bernie was now convinced that being a good girl was really a very pleasant situation. Good girls in this manner got sexual satisfaction and Bernie needed that after a very staid married life. She wanted to hear that she was a good girl again and again.

Those reassuring fingers kept stroking her back while she recovered enough to kneel up carefully, only to be treated to lingering kisses all over her face and neck, hands stroking the soft skin at her sides. It was soothing, warm. To be wrapped in blazing comfort and kindness after a rough slap started to make sense. Was she truly perverted to think what had brought that on? She guessed so.

'Let me guess, your nanny was the most wonderful and well-meaning person' said Serena as she gathered Bernie into her arms and laid back.

'How did you know?'

Serena knew that Bernie's mother had died when she was very young, left to a nanny as the Brigadier hadn't had much time for children.

'Only someone in that kind of role could discipline you and soothe you at the same time.'

Serena's powers of deduction had vastly improved since she cornered consultants in the staff room and guessed at their education, dog of choice and their association with each other. She'd got half of it wrong that time. Bernie emitted a noise of assent and snuggled back down to lay her head on her favourite chest. Serena cricked her neck to kiss her on the forehead and they dozed off happily.


End file.
